Emma
by emilylylyy
Summary: Emma Catherine Blackwell was a part of the newborn battles of the South with Jasper until Jasper left. After finally leaving Maria, will she find Jasper again? Will she find happiness in a world she thought was full of hate? Original pairings.


**A/N:**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer, ergo I do not own any of her story, characters, etc. I only own Emma. She is mine. :)**

Chapter 1

"Alright, let's go!" the boss commanded. We were all so thirsty and getting violent. We ran together to the city to feed. My throat was scorched, so I was glad to find someone to drink.

I followed a young man into an alleyway. I ran beside him and pushed him against the wall. I sunk my teeth into his neck and felt his warm, delicious blood slide down my throat. His screaming faded as his life was draining with the loss of blood. Even after drinking from this man, I was still thirsty. Luckily for me, a woman came right around the corner into the alley and say my lips stained with the man's blood. She started to scream, but I caught her and broke her neck to end her life quickly. Her blood tasted so good on my throat. It cooled the remaining fire and I was sated.

"Emma! Let's go!" Jasper called from the street. I dropped the bodies in the dumpster and ran after him.

"What next, Major?" I asked, catching up.

"Battle. San Antonio."

"Are we ready?"

"As ready as we'll ever be."

"Where do our numbers stand?"

"25."

"Do you have a plan?"

"Of course. Would you expect anything less from me?"

"No. Of course not. You are always prepared for everything. Is there anything you need me to do?"

"Well, you could help me gather the troops," he said with a hint of a smile.

"Gladly."

….

Being Maria's third-in-command was not exactly a pleasant job. I was always in battle and had survived a lot. I was quickly promoted due to my talent. I could read others' intentions and make them want to follow my own intention. Therefore, I was able to warn Maria of any planned rebellions or of anyone whose intentions differed from what Maria wanted. I kept her army in check and ready to fight at anytime. Jasper was in charge of disposing of the unwanted soldiers, battle plans, and helping me train the newborns. Jasper and I were the only two who had lived past the first year.

Training newborns was not an easy job. They often would lash out against me. Luckily, I was quick on the uptake and could make sure they would follow my orders. I learned a lot about newborns' abilities and their weaknesses. I helped them to use their strength and speed to defeat their opponent. The only trouble I found was the occasional death from practicing battle skills. Maria was furious with me whenever that happened, especially if the death was from a useful soldier. Usually, I was punished, physically.

I didn't like the life I lived. I was constantly surrounded by death, not only from the humans we killed but also from the deaths of my fellow vampires. It was a dull life full of violence. I never liked violence as a human and as a vampire I was surrounded by it. I knew I wanted change, but I didn't know what I could do. I didn't know there was a world outside of the vampire battles of the South. I didn't dare think about running away, for I knew the punishment I would receive if caught would be dreadful. It wasn't until Peter and Charlotte ran off from Jasper that I knew it was even possible. Jasper told me about it in the strictest confidence. He had told Maria that they were both killed.

Jasper disappeared five years after Peter and Charlotte ran off. I had a suspicion that Peter and Charlotte had returned and convinced Jasper to come with them. I never let on to Maria about my hypothesis. She would have known that we lied about Peter and Charlotte's death. I didn't dare even think about running away for the next five years. I was promoted to Maria's second-in-command after Jasper left. Therefore, I took on all of Jasper's old duties. I planned everything. I became very skilled at battle strategy as well as at training newborns. My own fighting skills were top-notch. I was covered in scars. Every vampire I came across was scared to see a girl of only sixteen have so many battle wounds. I also improved on my talent. I was becoming very skilled at molding others' intentions. I was Maria's most valued soldier, although she tried to keep me from getting too cocky. She punished me often for the smallest things to assert her authority.

In 1965, exactly 100 years after I had been changed, I decided to leave Maria for good. I slipped out during the night under the pretext of going hunting while Maria was _enjoying_ some company with one of many male friends. I made my path almost untraceable and traveled north. I decided to look for Jasper and Peter and Charlotte to start with. I came upon Peter as I was passing through Illinois.

"Emma?" Peter said, shocked.

"Peter! Oh, I am glad to see you!" I ran over to him. He took a step backwards defensively. "Don't worry! I'm no longer with Maria. I had enough of her lifestyle after a hundred years."

Peter relaxed visibly after he became aware that I wasn't going to tell Maria that he was still alive. "It's just a bit weird seeing you North of Texas. How's Maria doing?" he asked bitterly.

"Oh, she's still the same. Still not over losing Jasper, no matter what I've done for her."

"Still many battles?"

"Yes. We were constantly challenged over San Antonio. We defeated army after army. Maria kept having to replenish the newborns. But let's not talk about the South. How is life in the North?" I asked.

"Calmer. Charlotte and I don't see many others. There isn't any fighting and meals are plentiful."

"Sounds wonderful. Do you know what happened to Jasper?"

"He stayed with us awhile after leaving Maria. He left us to travel on his own about twenty years ago. I heard that he met a mate, but I don't know what happened to them after that," Peter replied.

"Thank you. I'm going to look for him. I'm glad to hear he's still alive. It was nice seeing you again, Peter. Tell Charlotte I say hello."

"I will, Emma. Nice seeing you too. Take care of yourself."

Soon, I was running throughout the country looking for my old friend. I only stopped occasionally in cities when I got thirsty every two weeks. I was starting to feel guiltier and guiltier for killing innocent humans, so I started trying to kill the humans with bad intentions over the truly innocent ones. Sometimes I slipped, though felt terrible with myself afterwards.

It took me six years, but I finally found Jasper's scent in the woods near Astoria, Oregon.


End file.
